


Your Light is Blinding

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I know I'm always late to the party, I'm addicted to this show right now, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, LGBT, Love, M/M, Team Bonding, Tsukki and Tadashi are kind of dicks but we love them anyway, Volleyball, hinata is kind of oblivious, mama suga, maybe smut later? Haven't decided, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Kageyama starts having feelings for the small, redheaded bundle of sunshine that is his spiker and he's not sure how to voice that to the shorter boy. He gets support and advice from the strangest of places, and fun times ensue <3---Pretty much just a story that I wrote because my bestie and I have started watching Haikyu!! since we're stuck at home more because of the whole coronavirus situation. I love KageHina to the moon and back, and I wanted to write something with them. Hope you like it :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Hinata had made contact with one of Kageyama’s sets, it was like heaven. The feeling of the sting of the ball in his palm, the view from the top, overcoming any wall. They’d started as enemies, but as time went on Kageyama and he grew closer. They spent time together between classes, and after school. Kageyama even walked the same way home, so they’d walk until Hinata had to separate and take his bike the rest of the way home. 

Hinata lay on the grass one day after practice, watching the clouds as he threw a volleyball up into the air, catching it as it fell down. He threw the volleyball up high, blinking in surprise as it didn’t come down again, and he squinted up at Kageyama’s soft blue gaze looking down at him, his normal irritated look on his face. 

“What are you doing out here?” Kageyama asked softly. Hinata sighed, laying back into the grass and closing his eyes, the breeze ruffling his soft orange hair. 

“Mmm, enjoying the breeze.” Hinata replied. Kageyama settled into the grass beside him, looking out across the schoolground. “That last set you sent to me was awesome.” Hinata gasped breathlessly, opening his soft amber eyes to look at Kageyama. Kageyama blushed a bit, turning his eyes away from Hinata’s intense gaze. That was one thing about Hinata that he loved, the look in his eyes. Kageyama cleared his throat loudly, trying to rid himself of his blush. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice strained. Hinata frowned a little, sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“You okay?” Hinata asked softly. “You weren’t as fast today in practice. Seemed like your mind was on something else.” 

Kageyama blushed deeply. He should have known better than to think that he could hide anything from Hinata. Their teamwork was more than just on the volleyball court, it spread to every part of their friendship. 

“You… do you like anybody, Hinata?” Kageyama asked softly. 

“Hmm?” Hinata asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Well… I dunno, I guess some of the girls in our class are pretty cute, but I never really thought about it.” Hinata murmured, frowning slightly. “Why, do you like somebody? Did a girl confess to you?” Hinata gasped, his eyes bright at the prospect of gossip. Kageyama snorted, keeping his eyes out across the school grounds. 

“I guess you could say I like somebody.” He admitted finally, gruffly. Hinata gasped, his hair practically standing on end with excitement. 

“Who is it!? Do I know her?” Hinata gasped. Kageyama sighed deeply, laying back into the grass and closing his eyes. 

“Drop it, dumbass.” Kageyama murmured. Hinata groaned, throwing himself down into the grass next to Kageyama, pouting slightly. 

“Why’d you bring it up if you didn’t want to talk about it?” Hinata grumbled. Kageyama only grunted in response. They lay in silence for a moment before nearing footsteps disrupted them. 

“Hey losers, are you just going to lay around here all day?” Tsukishima’s voice cut through the peaceful silence. Hinata opened his eyes, smiling lightly as Kageyama’s brow furrowed in annoyance. 

“You guys want to go get some meat buns with us on the way home?” Tadashi asked, smiling from Tsukki’s side. Tsukishima looked slightly annoyed by the invitation, but he didn’t say anything, turning his eyes back to the dynamic duo as they got up. Hinata stretched, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of his muscles tensing. He didn’t notice as Kageyama’s eyes grazed the exposed skin that his shirt revealed as he stretched. Tsukishima and Tadashi shared a brief look but didn’t mention it. 

\----

Kageyama sighed deeply as he drank his milk moodily after volleyball practice, the thought of Hinata flushed and sweaty as he pushed him harder and harder to reach his most difficult sets flashing through his head. He groaned in annoyance, kicking some pebbles as he walked toward the edge of the building, freezing as he heard hushed voices. He peeked around the corner to see Tsukishima and Tadashi standing close, talking. Tadashi looked around quickly before getting up on his toes, pressing his lips to the bespectacled blonde’s with a soft moan. 

Kageyama felt his cheeks flush and he watched in awe, his milk straw frozen halfway to his mouth. 

“Tadashi, you know what I think about PDA.” Tsukki’s rough voice cut through the silence after a few moments. Tadashi laughed, his cheeks a soft pink color. 

“Nobody’s around.” Tadashi whispered, tightening his fingers in Tsukishima’s shirt and pulling him down for another kiss that Tsukki didn’t fight. Tadashi moaned softly, moving his hands up to wrap around Tsukki’s neck, tightening his fingers in Tsukki’s soft blonde hair. Kageyama felt his cheeks and neck burn in embarrassment, swallowing hard, but he couldn’t make himself look away. He froze as he heard Hinata’s voice humming behind him. 

“Kageya-” Hinata began, grunting in surprise as Kageyama pounced on him, knocking him to the ground behind some bushes, his hand firmly pressed against Hinata’s loud mouth. Kageyama was flushed and breathing hard on top of Hinata, his head turned as he strained to hear anything. Tsukishima came around the corner, frowning and blushing lightly, Tadashi clinging to his arm. 

“What is it?” Tadashi asked softly, looking around. Tsukki hesitated for a moment before sighing, shrugging lightly. 

“Let’s head home.” He murmured in his usual bored tone. Tadashi grinned. 

“Kay, Tsukki.” He said brightly. 

Kageyama was frozen on top of Hinata for several moments, not realizing that he still had his hand over Hinata’s mouth until an annoyed grunt from the smaller boy was accompanied by a wet feeling against his palm. Kageyama swore, jumping up and glowering at the redhead. 

“What the FUCK, Hinata! Did you just LICK me?” 

“You wouldn’t let go!” Hinata yelled back, his own face flushed in embarrassment. “What the hell was that, anyway?” He hissed, jumping away as Kageyama lurched at him in an attempt to wipe his spit-slicked hand on Hinata. 

“I didn’t want you to run your loud mouth and embarrass Tuskishima and Tadashi.” Kageyama growled, still attempting to grab the squirming redhead. 

“Why, what were they doing?” Hinata asked in confusion, dodging Kageyama easily. 

“Kissing.” Kageyama growled, finally catching Hinata and wiping the spit on Hinata’s face. Hinata’s look of disgust turned to confusion and surprise at Kageyama’s words. 

“Kissing?” He asked softly. Kageyama froze, blushing deeply and pulling away, nodding solemnly. Hinata blushed deeply, his eyes widening. 

“They… but… they’re both guys.” 

“Guys can like guys.” Kageyama replied, a bit bitterly. Hinata frowned. 

“I know that.” Hinata murmured, rubbing his neck unsurely. “I just… I’ve never known anybody who did. I didn’t think Tsukishima…” He cut off, both his and Kageyama’s faces bright red in embarrassment. 

"Weird to think that anybody could stand being around Tsukishima long enough to want to kiss him." Kageyama murmured after a moment, making Hinata laugh a little nervously. “We… should head home.” Kageyama whispered after a moment, and Hinata nodded as they headed off toward home in silence. 

\---

Kageyama fidgeted with his bag as he waited outside the gym after one particularly long practice, the cicadas chirping in the dim light. He’d sent Hinata off on his own, to which the redhead looked slightly disappointed, but he left with Tanaka and Noya. Kageyama pressed his lips together, his face turning red as he heard Tsukishima’s voice coming out of the gym. 

“T-Tsukishima,” He called out after a moment, stepping toward the tall blonde, who looked slightly confused, turning back to raise an eyebrow at the raven-haired setter. “Could I ask you something?” Kageyama murmured, looking away in embarrassment. Tsukki shared a look with Tadashi. 

“What is it?” Tsukki asked softly, his eyes glinting in annoyance. Kageyama’s eyes flitted to Tadashi and he blushed deeply. 

“Could I… talk to you alone?” Kageyama asked weakly. Tsukki’s eyebrows raised high in surprise. Tadashi frowned, but he gently touched Tsukki’s arm. 

“I’ll meet you at the store?” He murmured, smiling at his blonde companion. Tsukki shrugged noncommittally, but Tadashi only grinned, trotting on ahead to catch up with Hinata and the others. 

“Well?” Tsukki asked, his voice gruff. Kageyama nibbled nervously on his bottom lip, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. 

“Can… can I ask you for advice?” Kageyama muttered reluctantly. Tsukki scoffed. 

“What could you possibly want my advice for?” 

“How… how do you ask someone out?” Kageyama asked quickly, blushing deeply, keeping his eyes to his feet. Tsukki looked shocked, his eyes wide. 

“What do you mean?” Tsukki asked, flabbergasted. “Why wouldn’t you ask Noya or Tanaka or someone with people skills?” 

“I… I want to ask out a guy.” Kageyama sighed deeply, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the attack. “I know that you and Tadashi…” 

“I knew somebody would see us.” Tsukki growled, scoffing again. “So, what, is this some way to blackmail me?” 

“What?” Kageyama backpedaled, looking up into Tsukki’s eyes. “No, I- I really want your advice.” Tsukki watched Kageyama for a long moment before sighing, looking away. 

“Just ask him out.” Tsukki replied softly, shrugging stiffly. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.” 

Kageyama looked very shocked before tearing up, bowing deeply. 

“Thank you, Tsukishima.” He gasped. Tsukki let out an annoyed noise. 

“Don’t worry about it. You just owe me one, your highness.” Tsukki smirked, turning and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama breathed out nervously as he grabbed his milk from the vending machine at lunch the next day, sucking it down faster than he usually would, trying to steel himself to approach Hinata. He was just going to suck it up and come out with it. He tossed his empty milk carton into the garbage, going purposefully toward the spot he knew Hinata spent his lunches practicing. 

“HINATA!” He shouted, making Hinata freeze, hitting himself in the head with the volleyball, looking nervous as he turned to look at the setter. 

“K-Kageyama?” Hinata asked, frowning. His mind raced, trying to think of what he could have possibly done to piss Kageyama off. 

“I need to ask you something.” Kageyama growled, his eyes narrowed. Hinata quivered, looking up into Kageyama’s ocean-colored eyes. “Would-” 

“Hinata!” A girl’s voice cut across them, and the duo turned to look at a trio of girls, giggling and pushing the front girl forward, a soft blush on her cheeks. “Uh… I… Hinata, I was wondering if you’d like to go get ice-cream with me after school today?” The front girl asked, smiling at the redhead. Hinata’s face split into a grin, his amber eyes sparkling. 

“Really?” Hinata squeaked, practically beaming. “Yeah, I’d love to!” 

Kageyama felt his heart drop into his stomach, jealousy clenching at his insides. He blinked back tears, turning to leave and making Hinata frown in confusion. 

“Kageyama?” He asked softly, grabbing Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama yanked his arm away in annoyance, leaving quickly and not looking back to see the look of bewildered sadness on Hinata’s face. 

Practice that afternoon was tense, and the rest of the team seemed to sense that something was up between Hinata and Kageyama, but they didn’t say anything, only sharing looks when the duo wasn’t looking. Suddenly the moment came in the practice game for Hinata and Kageyama’s killer quick attack, and Kageyama saw the fierce look in Hinata’s eyes as he rushed the net. Kageyama felt anger and jealousy burn in his chest, and he turned at the last moment, setting the ball to Asahi instead of Hinata. Hinata landed with a thud, looking hurt. He turned his amber eyes to Kageyama, who only turned away, holding his hands out for the ball to serve. 

Kageyama felt the team’s eyes on him as he walked to the server’s position. He glared at Tanaka who was staring openly, causing Tanaka to jolt, quickly looking away. Kageyama served fiercely, causing Noya to grunt as he received it on the other side of the net. 

The game went on for a while, Hinata trying several more times to set Kageyama up for a quick attack, but Kageyama ignored it, setting to Tanaka and Asahi instead, ignoring the increasingly bewildered hurt in Hinata’s eyes. The game ended, and although Kageyama’s side still ended up winning, it was a lot tougher without their killer quick attacks. 

Kageyama could feel the coach eyeing him, but thankfully he didn’t say anything as Kageyama jogged off toward the changing room to shower. Hinata excused himself after changing quickly, explaining sheepishly to Tanaka and Noya that he had a date. Kageyama growled, slamming his hand against the lockers and making the whole team jump. 

Suga shared a look with Daichi, gently touching his arm. “I’ll talk to him.” He said softly. The rest of the team left after showering. Kageyama lingered in the shower for a long time, closing his eyes and letting the warm water and soft pattering of the water on the tile floor relax him. He wrapped a towel around his waist, coming out into the locker room with a sad look on his face, expecting to be alone. 

“Hey,” Suga whispered from the bench, making Kageyama jump violently, dropping his shampoo. Suga smiled gently, tilting his head at Kageyama. “You wanna talk?” 

Kageyama pouted, looking away and scoffing softly as he dried off, getting dressed in his school clothes again. 

“About what?” He asked softly. 

“You and Hinata.” Suga replied straightforwardly, making Kageyama freeze with his shirt halfway over his head, a blush creeping up his face. 

“Nothing to talk about.” Kageyama lied, pulling his shirt the rest of the way on. Suga only watched him quietly with an unwavering stare. Kageyama’s resolve wavered, and he looked into his locker quietly, frowning deeply. “I… I just thought…” Kageyama sighed deeply, swearing. 

“Is it because he went out on a date today?” Suga asked softly. Kageyama sighed deeply, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cool metal of his locker after closing it softly. “You like him?” 

“I was going to tell him.” Kageyama grumbled, his fist clenching against the lockers. “I was going to tell him and then he got asked out by that girl-” He grimaced, his fist going white from how tight he was clenching it. Suga frowned deeply. “She beat me to the punch, and Hinata said yes, so he probably wouldn’t have felt the same way about me anyway. I-” Kageyama whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as he quivered. 

Suga stood up, wrapping his arms around Kageyama tightly, leaning his head against Kageyama’s temple. Kageyama choked back a sob, turning to wrap his arms around Suga, tightening his hands in Suga’s shirt and hiding his face against Suga’s shoulder. Suga held him close, not saying a word as Kageyama took deep breaths to calm himself. After a long moment Kageyama pulled away, wiping his face and looking much better although his eyes and nose were red with emotion. 

“Are you okay, Kageyama?” Suga asked softly, brushing his fingers in a motherly way through Kageyama’s raven hair. Kageyama nodded stiffly, sniffling. 

“Thank you, Suga.” He whispered. Suga smiled a bit sadly, nodding. Kageyama pulled his bag onto his shoulder, holding the strap tightly. 

“Let me buy you a meat bun?” Suga asked. Kageyama nodded, smiling crookedly at Suga as they left the locker room together. 

\----

Hinata frowned deeply to himself as he biked home later that night, trying to think of what he did to annoy Kageyama enough to make him refuse to set to him. His date had been okay, the girl was kind of silly and too giggly, and although Hinata liked her as a friend, he didn’t really care for her in a romantic way.

Hinata slid off of his bike, stowing it away in his yard before going inside, calling out to his mom that he was home. 

“Welcome home, Shouyo.” she smiled at him. Hinata’s little sister grinned, coming over and hugging him. Hinata smiled, ruffling her hair and gently pushing her back to his mom. 

“I’m gonna be in my room.” Hinata murmured, trying to keep the cheerful tone to his voice as he disappeared into his room, closing the door gently behind him. He slid onto his bed, pulling out his phone and opening his text conversation with Kageyama. They usually texted a bit, if only to talk about new combinations they could try in volleyball, but Kageyama had been silent for a few days. Ever since Kageyama had seen Tsukishima and Tadashi kissing, he’d been a bit weird. 

Hinata frowned, thinking back. Kageyama had sent Hinata on, wanting to talk to Tsukishima alone after that happened, too. Was Kageyama pissed because Tsukki was gay? Hinata sighed deeply, flopping down into his mattress with a grunt. No, Kageyama was a lot of things, and he put up a tough front, but really he was a nice guy. He wouldn’t care if Tsukishima was gay. He even stopped Hinata from embarrassing them when they were kissing. Did… Kageyama like Tsukishima?

Hinata felt himself blush deeply at the thought, his mind going insane as he tried to think of any hints that Kageyama might have given to make him think that. Well, they were always at each other’s throats, but maybe that was Kageyama’s way of flirting? He certainly yelled at Hinata enough, and they were friends, right? Well, that would certainly explain Kageyama’s foul mood the last few days. He was probably just taking it out on Hinata, right? 

Hinata frowned a little, turning onto his side and pulling his phone out again, the light from the text conversation lighting up his face, scrunched in concentration. He sighed deeply, sending off a text message. 

_**Hina_Sho: Hey Kageyama, who do you like?**_

A long moment passed and Hinata watched the moving dots on the screen, meaning Kageyama was typing. Hinata bit his bottom lip hard, his eyes focused on the screen like it was a ball he had to spike. 

__

_**Kageyamz: What? What do you mean?  
Hina_Sho: The other day, you said that you liked someone!  
Kageyamz: Oh. It was nothing. Forget it.  
Hina_Sho: Come onnnnn, you can tell me! :D  
Kageyamz: God. Drop it.  
Hina_Sho: Is it Tsukishima? **_

\---

Kageyama felt his mouth drop open as he read that last text, his eyes wide and a soft blush on his cheeks. What the fuck? Why would Hinata think that he liked Tsukishima? They were constantly fighting, and they could hardly stand to be in the same room with one another half of the time. Plus the fact that Tsukishima refused to stop calling him “King” or “Your Highness”. 

Besides all of that, Tsukki was with Tadashi. 

_**Kageyamz: You’re really fucking dense, you know that?  
Hina_Sho: Come on!! You don’t have to be so mean!  
Kageyamz: Just forget it, alright? I’ll see you at school tomorrow.  
Hina_Sho: :(  
Kageyamz: Goodnight, Hinata. ** _

Kageyama set his phone face-down on his bedside table, sighing lightly and rolling his eyes. Hinata was really dense about a lot of things. He closed his eyes, groaning softly as he heard another soft chime from his phone. He picked it up, getting ready to tell Hinata off, but another name popped up on his screen. 

_**MamaSuga: You doin’ alright?  
Kageyamz: Yeah. Thanks for earlier.  
MamaSuga: Don’t mention it. I heard that Hinata’s date didn’t go too well, though.  
Kageyamz: What? How do you know?  
MamaSuga: Lol, you should really join the team chat. ;) Link** _

Kageyama frowned slightly, clicking on the link which took him to an ongoing chat with all of the members of the kurasuno volleyball club. 

_**Currently In Chat - ThunderNoya, Asahi_Ace, DaichiDad, MamaSuga, TanakaWOO, Tsu-kissi, Tadashi-wa, Hina_Sho** _

_****_

_****_

_**TanakaWOO: Hinata, man!! How was your date?  
ThunderNoya: Yeah, tell us about it! :D  
Tsu-kissi: God, you two are morons.  
Tadashi-wa: Lol leave them alone, Tsukki.  
Hina_Sho: I don’t know. :(  
Hina_Sho: It wasn’t really that great, honestly.  
TanakaWOO: WHAT? Why not?  
MamaSuga: What happened?  
Hina_Sho: Nothing really, she was just too giggly. I didn’t even feel like I was being funny and she laughed.  
DaichiDad: Yeah, I went out with a girl like that once. It was weird not being able to have a normal conversation.  
Asahi_Ace: When did you go on a date? O.o  
DaichiDad: Lol, back in our first year. Yameda Kimiko?  
MamaSuga: Glad that didn’t go anywhere. She was pretty annoying in class, I don’t know what I would have done if she was around for practices and stuff.  
ThunderNoya: Ooooh, Mama Suga sounds a little protective ;P  
MamaSuga: Shut it, Noya.  
-Kageyamz has joined the chat-  
TanakaWOO: KAGEYAMA HOLY SHIT YOU JOINED  
ThunderNoya: Kageyama maaaan ~  
Hina_Sho: I thought you were going to bed, Kageyama >:P  
Kageyamz: Just didn't want to talk to you, Hinata.  
MamaSuga: Welcome, Kageyama ;) ** _

Kageyama smiled gently to himself, texting with the rest of the team until he fell asleep with his phone in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days Kageyama tried to return to normal with Hinata, letting the short redhead hang out beside him in class, tuning out his incessant ramblings. He stared unseeingly at the blackboard, his eyes drooping as he zoned out. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata hit Kageyama’s shoulder, making him jump. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata in confusion. Hinata grinned, holding out his phone for Kageyama to see. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, seeing a chat between Tadashi and Hinata. “I thought we could go to the fair this weekend with Tsukishima and Tadashi?” Hinata’s grin almost split his face. “I can take Tadashi on a ride and you can hang out with Tsukishima?” 

“Fuck, Hinata.” Kageyama sighed deeply, laying his head on the desk with a groan. Ever since Hinata got it into his head that Kageyama had a crush on Tsukishima he’d been coming up with wild schemes to try and get them alone together. 

“Pleeeease?” Hinata whispered, giving Kageyama his best puppy dog eyes. Kageyama sighed deeply, relenting and groaning softly. 

“Fine. Just don’t pull any shit to try and get me and Tsukishima alone together.” Kageyama growled, giving Hinata a fierce look. Hinata froze, nodding stiffly after a moment. 

\----

Hinata grinned as he saw Tsukishima and Tadashi at the fair entrance, the lights from the rides, games, and food booths sparkling behind them. Kageyama followed the redhead a bit gloomily, looking up at the sky as it turned soft shades of red and purple in the sunset. 

“Hey, Hinata. Kageyama.” Tadashi smiled brightly at the other first years. Tsukishima nodded stiffly at them, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s arm, dragging him toward the others. 

“What should we do first?” Hinata asked brightly. Tadashi smiled, his eyes sparkling a little bit. 

“The game booths?” Tadashi grinned, pointed at several games set up on one side of the entrance with bright, flashy prizes to attract attention. Hinata agreed enthusiastically, and the two shorter boys dragged their reluctant counterparts along toward the games. Hinata started winning, making Kageyama start competing with him. They both ended up with several large prizes, most of which they handed off to kids who were wandering around the fair. Hinata and Kageyama both kept a plush chibi crow that they won at the same game, stuffing them in Kageyama’s bag for safe keeping, and Hinata kept a small orange cat that he was going to send off to Kenma. 

Tadashi and Tsukishima came back, Tadashi holding a large stuffed bear in his arms, and Kageyama noticed with a smirk that Tsukishima had a small frog tucked in a pocket of his bag. Hinata grabbed Tadashi’s arm, grinning at Tsukki and Kageyama, who looked murderous. 

“Will you two find us a table and we’ll get the food?” Hinata asked excitedly. Kageyama had a look in his eye that made Hinata think that he would definitely regret it later, but Kageyama wasn’t going to make a scene in the middle of the fair. Tadashi smiled a bit shyly, shrugging and handing Tsukishima his teddy bear to take to the table before leaving with Hinata. 

Hinata blushed a little as he wandered through the food stands, his mouth watering at the smell from the cooking food. Hinata blushed a little, looking sideways at Tadashi. 

“Hey, Tadashi, can I ask you something?” Hinata asked Tadashi softly. Tadashi looked at the redhead, holding his hands behind his back. 

“What’s up, Hinata?” Tadashi asked quietly, smiling sweetly. 

“Are… are you and Tsukishima serious?” Hinata asked in a rush. Tadashi blushed, his eyes widening. 

“What?” 

“Well, I just… I think that Kageyama likes Tsukishima, and I mean, if you guys are dating seriously, then…” Hinata cut off as Tadashi laughed out loud, tears in the corners of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. 

“K-Kageyama doesn’t like Tsukki.” Tadashi giggled, hiccuping as he attempted to stop the laughter. 

“Well, I mean…” Hinata sighed deeply, frowning deeply. “He was really upset after he saw you and Tsukishima kissing, and then he wouldn’t serve to me, and then he waited to talk to Tsukishima after practice one day…” 

“He asked Tsukki for advice on how to ask somebody out.” Tadashi murmured, smiling at Hinata and wiping his tears away, still giggling a bit. 

“Who else could he like?” Hinata groaned, tightening his hands in his hair and sighing deeply in distress. Tadashi smiled knowingly, nudging Hinata gently with his shoulder. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Tadashi laughed a little. Hinata pouted, picking out food and walking back in silence to the table that Kageyama and Tsukishima had picked out. Tadashi sat next to Tsukishima, grinning and leaning in to whisper in Tsukki’s ear. Tsukki smirked a little, raising an eyebrow at Hinata as Tadashi collapsed into a fit of laughter again. Hinata blushed deeply, looking down at his food and eating quickly, trying to ignore the bewildered look from Kageyama. 

They ate their food in silence, Hinata eventually getting rid of his blush and focusing on eating the kebabs he’d gotten. Tadashi smiled, grabbing his teddy bear and gently tucking his hand in Tsukishima’s. Tsukki raised an eyebrow lightly at Tadashi, who shrugged. 

“They already know, right?” He smiled, blushing a little as the other first years choked in surprise on their food. Tsukishima couldn’t seem to come up with a good enough argument and he turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with his boyfriend’s under the table. 

Hinata glanced at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye, seeing a slightly envious look in his setter’s eyes as he watched the couple. They cleaned up their food, tossing their plates away as they wandered toward the rides. 

“Let’s ride the ferris wheel?” Hinata suggested quietly. Tadashi grinned, grabbing Tsukki’s sleeve and pulling him off to get into one of the cozy two-person seats on the ferris wheel. Hinata got into a seat with Kageyama, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool air as the wheel started to spin. It stopped with them at the top, and Hinata noticed with a blush that Tsukishima and Tadashi were kissing openly a few seats below them, far enough in the air that nobody would be able to see them beside Kageyama and Hinata. 

Hinata looked up at the stars, his breath fogging a bit in the cool air as he breathed out nervously. He felt his heart beat fast as he turned to look at Kageyama, noticing that the raven-headed setter was watching him quietly. He felt his heart skip a beat as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. Now that he knew that Kageyama wasn’t into Tsukishima, Hinata had a strange, nervous feeling that he might be the object of his affections. 

“Kageyama, who do you like?” Hinata asked softly, turning his amber eyes to meet Kageyama’s steely blues. Kageyama hesitated for a moment before sighing softly. 

“You. Dumbass.” He murmured. Hinata’s breath caught in his throat, his face lighting up in embarrassment. They sat in silence for a long moment, Hinata looking out across the lights of the carnival beneath them. “Sorry.” Kageyama whispered, his tone soft and broken. Hinata’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Kageyama in shock, noticing the hurt in Kageyama’s eyes. 

“No, Kageyama, don’t be sorry.” Hinata whispered urgently. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, looking slightly confused. Hinata didn’t even know what he was doing before his lips were pressed against Kageyama’s, breathing out with a soft moan. Kageyama’s lips molded to his easily, and Hinata couldn’t help but amaze at how right it felt to kiss the taller boy. He pulled away after a long moment, his cheeks flushed and his heart pounding. 

It took just a moment for Kageyama and Hinata to realize what had happened and they both turned beet red and looked away from each other simultaneously. 

“Get it, Kageyama!” Tadashi’s voice cut through the silence, and Hinata and Kageyama looked down to see Tadashi grinning devilishly up at them. Tsukishima grunted in annoyance, grabbing Tadashi’s freckled chin and turning his attention back to himself. Tadashi grinned, kissing Tsukki again eagerly. 

Kageyama cleared his throat softly and Hinata turned his amber eyes back to Kageyama’s. 

“So… you… you wanted to ask me out?” Hinata asked softly, blushing a bit and relaxing, his gaze softening as he looked up at whom he now realized was his favorite person. Kageyama nodded stiffly, swallowing hard. 

“I was trying to when that girl…” He murmured, frowning deeply. Hinata’s eyes widened and he whimpered softly, blinking back tears. 

“I’m sorry, Kageyama. I had no idea. I was just… I’d never been asked out on a date before. I don’t really like her or anything.” Hinata explained in a rush. Kageyama looked slightly pleased, the soft blush on his cheeks turning from an embarrassed one to a happy one. 

“So… do you want to go out?” Kageyama asked softly. Hinata beamed, his eyes sparkling. He bit his bottom lip, gently sliding his hand over to tangle his pinky with Kageyama’s.

“Couldn’t we kind of count this as a date?” Hinata asked softly. Kageyama smiled, sliding his hand over to take Hinata’s hand in his. The ferris wheel started slowly spinning again and Hinata leaned his head gently against Kageyama’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

They spent the rest of the fair in good spirits, parting at the gate with Tsukishima and Tadashi. 

“Tonight was fun.” Tadashi grinned, his freckled cheeks bright with excitement and happiness from the night’s activities. “Thanks for inviting us, Hinata, even if it didn’t go exactly how you thought it would go.” He teased. Hinata blushed, looking down and Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk as well, turning his deep blue eyes to look at the redhead. 

“I don’t know how the hell you thought I could like Tsukishima.” Kageyama murmured. Hinata bristled, pouting a little as he turned his eyes to look at Kageyama. Tsukishima laughed a little, nudging Tadashi with his shoulder. 

“See you losers at school.” He called, waving his hand without looking back as he walked away. Tadashi grinned at the duo before trotting after Tsukishima. 

Kageyama walked in comfortable silence with Hinata, his heart beating fast as he kept his eyes away from the object of his affections who was watching him openly, waiting for him to say something. They reached the bus stop that would take Hinata to his house and Kageyama finally turned his eyes to the enthusiastic redhead, who brightened at the attention. 

Kageyama snorted a little with amusement, his gaze softening slightly. He glanced around quickly before leaning down, kissing Hinata a bit nervously. Hinata smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and deepening the kiss enthusiastically. Kageyama cleared his throat, pulling away with a soft blush as he heard the bus nearing. 

“I had a good time, Crappyama.” Hinata whispered. Kageyama laughed, pushing Hinata toward the bus. 

“Text me when you get home, Dumbass.” He murmured, waiting for the bus to leave before turning and heading home.


End file.
